dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Wyvern (Ark)
Wyverns are powerful dragons found in Ark: Survival Evolved, in the two DLC packs, Scorched Earth, and Ragnarok. Appearance Wyverns come in 5 known basic species, each having a similar body shape, but numerous distinctive features. Each has a classic draconic body, with long finned tails, short claws on their wings, and a mouth full of fangs. They typically are very large creatures. Fire Wyvern Fire wyverns are usually red or brown with red wings, having short curved spikes on their head and body, and a flame pattern on their wing membranes Lightning Wyvern Lightning wyverns are blue or lavender in color with black wings, with non-rigid fins on it's head and back, and a electric pattern on their wing membranes Poison Wyvern Poison wyverns are green, with a wider head than other wyverns and spiny fins on their head and back, with green and black stripes on their wings. Ice Wyvern Ice wyverns are light blue in color, with aqua-color straight spikes resembling ice on their head and back, running down their tail. Alpha Wyvern The alpha is a fire wyvern, but it has a white-red body color and a larger size. Dodo Wyvern A large creatures that has some features in common with the Dodo bird, such as it's beak. Bone Wyvern A completely skeletal fire wyvern. Zombie Wyvern Zombie wyverns are fire. lighting, and poison wyverns which has pure white eyes and are missing chunks of flesh on their bodies. Ecology Most variations of normal wyvern(excluding Ice. Dodo, Zombie, and Bone wyverns are event creatures) can be found in the desert region known as Scorched Earth, found almost exclusively in and around the massive volcanic trench known as the World Scar, having made nests and laid eggs in the walls of the canyon. Wyverns in the Ragnarok map(including ice) can be found in a similar trench. Wyverns are among the apex predators of Scorched Earth, possessing the raw strength and speed to take down almost anything, with the few exceptions being the stony Golem, massive Sandworms, and the Manticore. Typically, human settlers don't build near the World Scar, so unexpected contact with wyverns is limited. However, humans do frequently raid the World Scar, so the dragons are often easily agitated by humans. Unlike many reptiles, wyverns actively raise and feed their young after they hatch, most likely because of the hostile conditions of the nesting sites. Abilties All wyverns are powerful fliers, and features strong jaws and powerful wings, and each have a breath attack that varies with their subspecies. While slow on land, they are still far from helpless. The scales of a wyvern will also negate damage from it's respective breath attack. Fire, Alpha, Dodo, Bone, and Zombie Fire Wyverns breathe a large jet of flame that burns victims. Poison and Zombie Poison Wyverns spit a longe-range poison ball that can damage creatures and make them pass out. Lighting and Zombie Lighting Wyvern produce a lighting beam while also electrifying their bodies. Ice Wyverns breath frigid air that damages and slows targets. Weaknesses Wyverns typically lack any specific achilles' heel, with probably their biggest flaw being their poor turning radius, allowing more nimble flyers to get around them. Lighting wyverns have also been known to accidentally kill their human rider with their elemental attack. Taming Like most creatures in Ark, humans can acquire tamed wyverns that obey their commands. However, unlike other creatures which can be tamed by feeding them while tranquilized or by offering food, adult wyverns cannot ever be tamed. Instead, humans must steal an egg from a nest, keep it properly incubated in a high-heat environment, and then feed the hatchling wyvern milk collected from tranquilized adult females. If the baby survives, it will mature into a tamed wyvern. Acquiring an egg is a challenge on it's own. To enter the trench, you need an argentavis. Getting to close to any wyverns will trigger an attack, and stealing an egg will aggro a large number of wyverns. You need a very fast flyer or a distraction in order to escape them. Category:Video Games Category:Wyvern